dawn_nsfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Regents
The House of Regents, sometimes referred to as the HoR simply as the Regents, is the upper house of the Dawnian Parliament. It was established alongside the House of Citizens with the adoption of the Constitution; the institution of advisors, however, is observed in the majority of NationStates regions. The House's main function is to scrutinize and edit legislation developed by the House of Citizens and to either approve or reject it; in that way, the Regents serve as the regional quality control and act as the Emperor's representatives in the Parliament. In Conventist understanding, the House of Regents can be considered a conventium. Procedure Unlike the House of Citizens, which is formed depending on popular vote, the House of Regents' purpose is providing qualified input on matters of state importance; due to its exceptional importance in defending the region from low quality legislation, the House of Regents is appointive, with its members being selected by the Emperor depending on their experience and loyalty to the banner; the Emperor himself is always a member. The concept of the House of Regents is expectably closely related to the Dawnian system of noble titles. The House's internal procedures are similar to the House of Citizens. It is inaugurated at the same time as the lower house, and the ceremony is the same in both chambers; the House follows the same voting code, however, more attention is given to small details; the Regents, as a collective entity, have the authority to recommend and even demand edits to be made. Before their inauguration, all MPs and Regents are required to take the following oath, although in the Regents' case it has a more sacral meaning due to the special nature of the Regents as both a conventium and an Iimperial instrument: "I, name do so solemnly swear that that I shall execute the office of Regent and protect the constitution to the absolute best of my ability, furthermore, I swear to be loyal and bear true allegience to his majesty the Emperor and keep his best interests at heart in all of my actions." History The history of advisory bodies is rooted deeply in the structure of all NationStates regions and the active/inactive divide, which also explains the ''oligarchic drift, ''a phenomenon which transforms regions into oligarchies; the same phenomenon is the foundation of Conventism. Unlike the House of Citizens, which was essentially inherited from the Democratic Commonwealth, the House of Regents was created as a means of taming the democratic parliament's many dangers; TDC itself had an unstable oligarchic system but the House of Regents is closer to the original chat room where the creation of Dawn was negotiated; it has no official predecessors. The first House of Regents consisted of United France, Fairstone (the regional WA delegate) and Crato; this house was disbanded as part of the dissolution of the first Parliament due to inactivity and insufficient regional representation on September 22. The second House of Regents consisted of Fairstone, Tillyburg and Libero, who resigned and was replaced by United Clans of Somalia and Crato. This second House saw considerable activity, voting on controversial laws such as the Dawn Path to Citizenship Act and later its repeal; that was also the time when the regional threat system was developed. The dissolution of the House of Citizens during the November Crisis made the House of Regents the supreme legislative body of the region, a constitutional convention, in essence, although that role was never formalized; the situation began on November 4 and lasted one week. The House, which was officially kept assembled in order to 'sort out the details of the election', can be partially credited with the creation of what would later become the Stabilization Amendments. The second House of Regents was dissolved on November 11. The third House was appointed on November 12 and consisted of Daemnal, Zenstrum, Langor Laiket and American Haiti. Category:Dawn Category:Institutions Category:Conventism